


Whatever u do

by RetweetlOl



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cousin Incest, Dry Humping, Emo, F/M, First Time, Incest, Kissing, Licking, Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetweetlOl/pseuds/RetweetlOl
Summary: Nolan finds his father's brother's home and gets a room there. He had thought it would be okay, but as he saw his uncle's daughter, he knew it would lead to something worse.
Relationships: Jane Rayburn/Nolan Rayburn
Kudos: 1





	Whatever u do

**Author's Note:**

> Nolan is 16 and emo and Jane is just 15

John carefully put down the toothbrush on the living room table as Nolan slept peacefully, phone in hand. John looked at him as his head was spinning wild with questions. Who was this boy? Was he really his nephew? John couldn't deny that the young boy looked like his older brother had done at that age. But the man wanted to know for sure. 

Soon he entered his own bedroom and was met by his wife, Diana. She laid on the bed and looked at her phone, but as John came in she stopped.  
"What was he doing?" She asked. John sat down on the bed.  
"Sleeping." He said and started to undress.

Diana was making breakfast for the kids the next day. John woke up and fixed himself for the boring day of work. He entered the kitchen and looked at his family. But someone was missing. "Where's Nolan?" He asked and Diana looked at him. "He took his breakfast outside." She said and his daughter, Jane, turned around to look at him.  
"Is he really our cousin?" She asked.  
"I don't know." John answered and walked out.

He saw the young boy and walked to him where he stood. Nolan was looking out over the place while he smoked. He sighed and then heard John behind him. He looked over his shoulder and dropped the cig quickly. Nolan sat down on a chair and looked up at John with a serious expression on his face.  
"How are you doing?" John asked the teenager.  
"Good I guess." He said and slowly started to eat his breakfast. John looked at the boy carefully and could now really see how he looked. The teen wore a thin chain necklace around his neck, he also had snakebites that were kind of low, his clothes were almost all black.

"What do you want?" Nolan soon asked and crossed his arms over his stomach.

"I just want to know who you are."

"I told you who I was yesterday." Nolan said with a slightly irritated tone in his voice.

"So you really are my brother's son?"

"Yes I am. If Danny Rayburn was your brother then I am your nephew, okay?" He started to get angry.

"Who's your mother? Do you have her number?"

"Yeah. You can get her number but she hasn't answered in years. I don't even know where she is."

"I'll try to find her."

"Good luck with that." Nolan said ironically and looked away.

"I'll go to work, stay here." John told him and soon left.

Nolan leaned back against the hard chair and sighed. He hated his life so much. He didn't notice Jane and just kept staring out into the sky.

"Hey." Jane said and it made Nolan jump a little. He looked at her and couldn't stop the thought that she was cute.

"Hey." He said and Jane sat down in the other chair. "... I'm sorry about your dad." She said and Nolan looked down for a second before looking back at her.

"Mhm..." He sighed and stared at her without saying anything.

"Wanna go inside?" Jane asked and Nolan nodded. They left and went to the livingroom. They sat down, beside each other, on the couch. Nolan leaned back and looked at Jane, thinking about how pretty she was. Jane looked at him and wondered what question she wanted to ask him. There wasn't really anything to talk about and the two cousins just sat there. Untill something popped up in Nolan's mind.  
"How is your family?" He asked and their eyes met.

"They're okay, a bit annoying at times but-" she said and smiled a little. That made the boy sit up straight and look down into the girl's brown eyes. He slowly leaned towards her and soon their lips met. She closed her eyes and let him take over. He slipped his tongue out and she accepted it. They made out for what felt like an eternity. Soon they pulled away, lips swollen and wet. Jane saw that Nolan had gotten the biggest boner in his tight jeans. She wanted him but she knew this was wrong, if they really were cousins. Nolan didn't care and pulled her closer to him, so he could feel her more. But she pushed him away. "I don't know about this... it's wrong." She said and looked away.  
"I'm sorry." He said and backed away from her. He knew the feeling she felt and he didn't want to be the bad guy. The boner was painful and he stood up to go to the bathroom. But as he took the first step, he felt her hand in his. "Wait." She said and they locked eyes again. "I- I can maybe... give you a handjob." She said quietly and Nolan felt his cheeks burn.  
"Only if you want it." He said and she nodded. He sat down again and felt awkward but he wanted this so bad. He slowly started to open his pants. Jane stared down at his crotch as he pushed the pants and underwear down a few centimeters. His hard cock sprung up and hit his belly. He sucked in air as he tried his hardest to not touch himself. He looked at his cousin and waited for her to start. She slowly touched him and it felt so good to have someone else's hands around his cock.

"Fuck.." he sighed and breathed faster as her hands moved up and down. She squeezed him the right way and he closed his eyes hard. Nolan tried to hold in his needy moans but they slipped out. Jane felt herself get wer as she listened to him whimper and moan. "F-faster." He almost whispered and she did as he said. Soon he came hard over Jane's fist. He leaned back against the couch to calm himself down. Jane let go of his, now limp, dick. She felt frustrated from how much she wanted to be touched so she sat over Nolan's lap. He looked up at her and he almost felt his dick get hard again. He knew what she wanted so he opened her pants and soon she only had her shirt on. 

Nolan had laid her down on the couch. So he could look at his younger cousin's pussy. Jane's clit was a bit bigger then the average and her pussy lips were beautiful and swollen with lust. Nolan leaned closer and soon captured Jane's clit between his lips. Jane inhaled sharply and moved a little. She had never done this before and it made this whole act more exciting.  
"Please eat me out." She begged and Nolan looked at her with lust filled eyes. He licked at her clit carefully and slowly. Then he really went for it. Jane moaned and squirmed under his touch and she was about to orgasm but before she could, Nolan pulled away. She whined but calmed herself down as she could think clearly again.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" He asked, Jane blushed and nodded.

"A few times." She said and Nolan nodded, understandably.

"Want me to finger you?"

"... yes."

Nolan didn't wait a second to start touching her again, but this time around her opening. She was extremely wet by the time he put his fingertip inside of her. Nolan had never fingered anyone before, but that was something he didn't tell her. So he was a little nervous about doing this. He pushed a finger all the way in and shuddered as he felt her wet hole. It felt so good and he could just imagine how it would feel to put his cock in there.  
He carefully started to fuck her with the finger and felt his cock get hard again. He started to add fingers untill he was fucking her with three.  
"Aaah! Nolan fuck! Mmmh." Jane moaned and she had closed her eyes. Nolan started to rub his hard leaking cock against the couch as he kept fingered her tight pussy. He could feel that she was close, as she got tighter around him. But before she could orgasm he put his thumb on her clit his rubbed up and down fast. Jane moaned louder and soon reached her orgasm and Nolan pulled away.


End file.
